Silly Tizzy
by Girly 411
Summary: The quick story of another Cat you didn’t hear about that had everything to do with the musical, but was never shown and she knows Macavity’s secret.


**Silly Tizzy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Cats except Siltizamile, who is a Cat characterization of one of my best friends, Siltizamile, who I dedicate this to for her birthday. Luv you Tizzy!

**Summary:** The quick story of another Cat you didn't hear about that had everything to do with the musical, but was never shown and she knows Macavity's secret.

**Dedication:** This one-shot is dedicated to Siltizamile, the birthday girl.

_**~~~~Silbrutus~~Silbrutus~~Silbrutus~~Silbrutus~~Silbrutus~~Silbrutus~~Silbrutus~~Silbrutus~~~~**_

Eyes glowing brightly as she prowled the night like a ninja, she followed the orb brilliantly lighting the dark sky. Looking around, glancing left and right, her long yellow tail twitched as she leapt onto the hood of a rundown truck. Slinking to the ground again, the cold ground echoed the hushed sounds and silent pitter patter of tiny feet. Her sleek sunshine fur kept her warm despite the chills rushing through the air, which stung her nose. She stopped when she heard a sound to her left, remaining frozen in her spot until the headlights from a passing car faded in the distance.

Smirking as only a cat can, she pranced around under the permanent spotlight from above – the glowing orb which rested in the sky. As she danced and stretched under the stars, she noticed more eyes watching her from where they lay hidden in the shadows. When she had finished her silly dance, she hopped out into the shadows of the many tires and garbage cans surrounding the area. Perching herself neatly on top of the tires hidden by the junk above her, she watched as slowly but surely the other cats started to come out of hiding to join her.

They, too, started to dance out into the moonlight, prancing around and greeting each other as they sniffed the air around them, ears perked occasionally to listen for strange sounds. They held brief conversations about the mysterious cat they just saw. She was new, young, carefree, and happy to have been recognized as a Jellicle cat. Her name, like all the others, was unique and different. She knew every one of theirs, but only few knew hers. She was called Siltizamile, some referred to her as Silly Tizzy, which also made her proud. She loved the cute little name which sometimes grated on the others' nerves, but that wasn't going to matter tonight.

She was here for a reason, that being to see Old Deuteronomy. It was almost urgent for the matter was strictly about the Moonlit Ball they held every year. She would have to tell him of her knowing Macavity's whereabouts and that she stayed there with him, a task she wished she wouldn't have to perform, but her free spirit would not rest until she did. Slowly crawling off her perch, she slunk through the shadows to find one of the cats to play with.

Looking around, she spotted Mr. Mistoffelees perched on a pile of tires close to her. Developing a plan as she went along, she crept up the pile behind him. Gathering her breath, she pounced on him, making him jump in surprise and disappear. Startled a bit by his vanishing, she quickly sat up and shook it off when he reappeared on the ground beneath her, looking up at her in bewilderment. She smirked at him, finding herself very amusing. She had only wanted someone to play with until their leader showed up. She leapt gracefully to the ground beside him and tilted her head to the side in greeting. He looked at her funny before turning and trotting away. She'd thought he, of all cats, would have appreciated her playfulness.

Sitting down, she began to lick her paws and preen. She glanced around and stopped in mid-lick when she spotted the Rum Tum Tugger surrounded by the many adoring females he so often ignored, but loved to tease. Carefully, she trotted over to them, meowing to introduce her approach. Taking the more direct approach, she sat down right next to him and started to rub up against him in greeting. Glancing down at her, he gave her an almost puzzling look before moving away from her, which was abnormal behavior from him because he would have normally moved _her_. She scooted over closer to him despite the glares she was receiving from the females and purred as she continued to rub against him in greeting. The Rum Tum Tugger, being the terrible feline he was, laughed at her good efforts at being all too friendly and pushed away from her again.

Tired of being ignored, Siltizamile stood and began to dance once again. Swooshing past the Tugger and his female followers, she danced her way to Munkustrap, who stared back at her with wondering eyes. Slowly he moved towards her until he joined in dancing alongside her curiously. Glad she might actually make some sort of friend, she bowed to him to start out their dance. He bowed as well before they twirled around gracefully in the light of the night sky, drawing the attention of the others around them. Spinning away from him, she found herself dancing with Mr. Mistoffelees, which surprised her only slightly. They danced until a few more cut in and joined her. She twirled around until she was face to face with Old Deuteronomy, himself… or she would have been if she were a bit bigger as she was a tad small for a cat. Every other cat had stopped their silliness and were slowly approaching their leader. The small yellow cat stared up at him and meowed in greeting. She rubbed up against him out of respect and purred.

He nodded to her and licked the top of her head **(kitty****kisses!)** to show she was accepted into their family of Jellicles. Smiling, she looked up at him again and remembered why she came here. She gathered up her courage and began to explain in the Jellicle way of song about how she stayed with Macavity in the alleyway no cat dared to go. She explained about his mysterious plan to crash the Moonlit Ball once again, though the details she did not know. When her story was done, she looked down at the ground, waiting for whatever they would do next. She had to admit she felt better now that she had told them what she knew. Suddenly, she felt one of the cats nuzzle her cheek. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Tumblebrutus next to her, smiling acceptingly.

Everyone was waiting for Old Deuteronomy's reaction to this news. The wise old cat looked at her thoughtfully before nodding once, deciding she had done the right thing by warning them. The others each in turn rubbed up against her or nuzzled her cheek in acceptance. Some bowed while other simply nodded. Off in the distance, Macavity sat overlooking the meeting below. The small cat had done exactly as expected of her. He shook his head, wondering what he was going to do with her. Now, those cats would be suspicious of him and they would be awaiting his arrival. At least, they wouldn't be prepared for his ultimate plan, which the small cat fit perfectly into. She would never know he had overheard her telling them, so he could safely guess she would report anything he told her. So long as she didn't ask questions, she could be useful. Standing up, he slunk away back to his alleyway to await the small cat's return from her night of fun.

Siltizamile purred happily as the other cats smiled at her warmly. She glanced around at all of them, feeling like an excited kitten again as she couldn't stop beaming. Her eyes rested on Tumblebrutus, who kept nudging her. As the others went back to doing what they were doing before and occasionally glancing curiously in her direction, she realized he was willing to play with her. He was a brave cat if he was willing to put up with her. Preparing herself to pounce, she lowered herself closer to the ground, her tail swishing back and forth in the air. He seemed to understand what she was about to do and smiled back in response to her playful smirk.

She pounced on him and they tumbled back to the ground. He looked up at her as she landed on top of him and swatted playfully at her nose. They rolled around on the ground, tackling each other and enjoying themselves. She kept batting at his whiskers and trying to catch his tail as he started playing with her ears. She jumped up and he started to chase her. She ran around, skidding around trash cans, climbing over tires and heaping piles of junk, and knocking over cans and bottles as he followed her.

Just as she reached the other side of the tube she'd crawled through, she realized he was no longer behind her. Puzzled, she stopped just by the end of it and thought it over. Where had he gone this time? She was about to give up when, all of a sudden, he stared down at her from where he sat perched on top of the tube she was in. Startled at first, she jumped to her feet and stared at his playful expression. She reached up and bopped him on the nose.

He jumped down from where he was perched and stood at the opening of the tube. She watched as he approached her and he sat in front of her. Leaning towards her, he licked her nose, surprising her slightly. She stared back at him as he stood up and moved closer to her so he could sit next to her, their sides touching. She leaned up against him and closed her eyes as she purred louder than she had all night. She opened her eyes again when he started to lick her head and face in affection. She rubbed against him before rolling over onto her back in front of him and reaching up to play with his whiskers.

**(A/N) Surprise, Silly Tizzy! Luv you! Happy Birthday! I hope you liked the pictures I sent you (parts one and two of your gift) and I really hope you'll review for this fic I spent so much time on just for you (the 3rd and last part of your gift). I'd do so any time, so I really hope you'll leave me a little review because you appreciate it that much, right?**

**Looks expectantly… pouts… puppy dog eyes… begs… gives paw. Pwease? Luv ya!**

**And for everyone else… Hey, leave me loads of reviews and I hope I did justice to the excellent musical Tizzy took me to go see last year, which I will continually thank her for (Thank you sooooo much, Silly Tizzy!) and I really hope everyone else enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed trying to write it day after day, night after night – do you know how hard it is to write a story about cats?... answer: very very painfully hard. We got to hug Tumblebrutus! =D**

**L8rs and leave me lots of little – hopefully long and appreciative – reviews!**

**EDIT:**

**I've revised this once as part of my New Year's "spring cleaning". XD Basically, I've just made a few grammatical changes like commas and a few cases of spelling errors I missed the first hundred times I read through it. =/ But anywhose… Yeah… Nothing too major. Sorry I didn't post the corrections back at the beginning of the year like I'd planned. O_o**

**_Original__Post:_ 2/28/09**

**_Revised:_ 1/4/11**

**_Reposted:_ 10/30/11**


End file.
